bloons_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Sniper Monkey
Sniper Monkeys have very long range which is very accurate. These shots pop two layers without the path 1 upgrades. It does two damage per shot as well. Snipers are one of the only monkeys that can snipe. To snipe, use the scroll and you can snipe. To zoom in even further, use the scroll button. Then shoot like normal to snipe. To get out of sniping, press the Shift button. Base Value: $300 Upgrades Path 1 1-0-0 Full Metal Jacket ($400) Shots can pop four layers and can hurt any bloon type. 2-0-0 Point Five Oh ($1750) Shots can pop seven layers. 3-0-0 Large Calibre ($2500) Shots can pop 10 layers of bloon. 4-0-0 Deadly Precision ($3500) Shots can pop 30 layers of bloon-enough to destroy a diamond whole! 5-0-0 Cripple MOAB ($12000) Cripple MOAB shots can immobilise MOAB-class bloons for a short time. 6-0-0 Assassin Sniper ($40000) Any bloon seen will have a bullet flying its way. Bloon Snipe: A chosen bloon or blimp gets instantly destroyed. ZOMGs get their layer destroyed and BADs take a quarter of maximum health damage. Path 2 0-1-0 Lighter Weapon ($350) Weapon is lighter, allowing the sniper move faster. 0-2-0 Faster Firing ($370) Sniper shoots faster. 0-3-0 Rapid Sniper ($500) Sniper shoots even faster. 0-4-0 Semi-automatic Rifle ($3000) Rifle shoots three times faster. 0-5-0 Full-auto Rifle ($5000) Fully automatic sniper with incredible power. 0-6-0 Elite Defender ($14000) Retribution: This sniper attacks with x4 speed and deals double damage for half a minute. Path 3 0-0-1 Night Vision Goggles ($350) Allows sniper to see and hit camo bloons. 0-0-2 Enhanced Sniping ($600) The sniping is enhanced, having more sniping distance and deal more damage when it snipes. 0-0-3 Shrapnel Shot ($500) Destroyed bloons sprays sharp shrapnel in all directions. 0-0-4 Bouncing Bullet ($2000) Bullet bounces off three other bloons after hitting a bloon. 0-0-5 Group Captain ($6000) Sniper can increase firing rate and one extra layer of damage for up to five snipers. 0-0-6 Elite Sniper ($20000) The sniper can allow up to ten other snipers to pop two more layers of bloon, deal more damage and shoot faster. Supply Drop: Sniper summons a crate, revealing a random NPC of lower than the 11th upgrade. Price Tier 1: $350 Tier 2: $1200 Tier 3: $2000 Tier 4: $4000 Tier 5: $10000 Tier 6: $50000 More Information * It is recommended to target a strong bloon so you can make up the most of your power. * Because snipers is made for strong bloons, you should get the large calibre and the full metal jacket upgrade. * Whether an elite defender takes damage or an adjacent teammate takes damage, the elite defender will be able to use its ability. * The full-auto rifle can automatically pop all types of bloons. * When you are sniping, you cannot move or jump. You can pivot and look around however. * The deadly precision, cripple MOAB and assassin sniper can one-hit any bloon without the bloon ramping in play. * The assassin sniper can one-hit any bloon regardless how much the bloon ramping has affected the gameplay. * MOAB-class bloons won't give off shrapnel when destroyed. As a result, getting Shrapnel for rounds against MOAB-class bloons is not recommended.